


Easter Bonnet

by CeliaEquus



Series: The Agent and the Human Torch [3]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coulstorm, Easter, Established Relationship, Hats, Humor, M/M, Sequel, three-sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny gives Phil a hat for Easter.  Phil isn't sure what to make of it.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Bonnet

Phil stared at the hat, and then stared at it some more; then he looked from the hat to Johnny's beaming expression (though how much of his happiness stemmed from humour was hard to say), and asked the obvious question.

"Why is it blue?" he said, referring to the electric blue colour of the fake chicken, perched on top of a straw hat, which Johnny had bought for Phil as an Easter present from God-knows-where.

"Because it brings out the blue in that tie I bought for you after our first night together," Johnny said, and he kissed Phil on the cheek, then placed the hat on his husband's head, "so don't get your feathers ruffled, okay, my little Easter bunny?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the 'The Agent and the Human Torch' `verse, the Easter after they got married. The tie Johnny is referring to is red and blue, and Phil wore it to their unexpected reunion. Johnny's nickname is referring to the Coulbunny trope, to which I have contributed some fan fiction, I'm ashamed to admit.
> 
> Another three-sentence fic! And that hat exists. I own it. Her name is Frances, though she's more commonly referred to as the Chook Hat ('chook' being slang for chicken/hen). I'll post a picture on Tumblr sometime.


End file.
